


CATWS: Coffee Talk (Bucky/Reader)

by Kirimizi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Confessions, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fuck yeah enjoy the premier tonight everyone!, M/M, Other, Reader with a fucked up past, Smooth Talking, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, captain america tws - Freeform, everyones fucked up, gender is a construct, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Two messy people in love. What more can I say?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	CATWS: Coffee Talk (Bucky/Reader)

A cold night spent in uncertainty, both (Y/N) and James Barnes sat across from one another at the small table bordering the kitchen. Exhausted was an understatement. Bucky clutched the coffee mug for dear life, head heavy over the steaming cup. The scent of hazelnuts perked a subtle smirk on his face. The dim lighting made for a calm setting before anyone could speak. 

"Are you alright?" (Y/N) asked as they poured a touch of french vanilla creamer into their coffee. Bucky looked over to their small cup, then to their concerned expression. His tired eyes seemed to dilate at the sight of them. 

"Just fine." He smiled, wondering if the late hour would hinder any chance of sleeping tonight. Aromas of espresso filled the apartment, but his curiosity got the best of him.   
"Why the sudden visit at 2 am?" Bucky wasn't too sure of the motive behind their surprise drop-in, though part of him hoped for something impossible. 

(Y/N) sat there in silence for a while, clearly deep in thought, before the sweetness of their coffee brought them to speak again. There were many ways to go about telling someone how you feel. Maybe showing up in the middle of the night to do it wasn't the best choice. They could barely keep eye contact with him when he took their hand into his from across the table. Their face flushed, unsure what caused the movement.

"Can I say something?" Bucky mumbled with a tired lull to his voice. (Y/N) could feel their heart begin to pound.   
"I'm glad you came by, even if it's late."   
"Bucky, I shouldn't have come by, honestly I am so sorry—"   
"Like I was going to be asleep. I'd prefer your visits any night." The words flowed without hesitation before he yawned.

"I should have waited." They whispered to themself before taking another sip.  
"But I like it when you're here." He retorted. 

(Y/N) took down the remainder of the coffee, nerves getting the best of them. They placed the mug down less than gently before letting their feelings flow.   
"I think I have feelings for you."   
"I love you, too!" Bucky returned their confession tenfold, the exhilaration in his voice taking them aback. 

"A-Are you sure about that?" Their quiet tone quivered coming out. They didn't expect this to happen by any means. This was not part of the plan.

"Did you just ask if I was sure?" Bucky laughed before placing a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his reaction.   
"Well yeah, why wouldn't I? This is all so weird, after everything that's happened.." They sank into their seat. 

Bucky hesitantly stood up from his chair and came behind (Y/N), keeping their hand the whole time.   
"I meant it. I do love you. I was hoping you would feel the same way, but I just wasn't sure..." His eyes wandered towards the kitchen in front of them. They were flushed to the brim listening to him, their heart relentlessly beating like a drum. Neither of them were sure what was next. Yet, he wasn't willing to let go of their hand.

"I wasn't sure you would feel the same way," he reiterated. "After all, I'm not anywhere near the normalcy you want from someone." Bucky rubbed the back of his head, shifting around his messy hair bun. 

"We're in the same boat then." (Y/N) chuckled at the absurd comment. “I think our unique qualities together are fine.” They said, looking up at him. 

Bucky pouted, his cheeks turning a shade of bright red. The weary scent of hazelnut coffee flooded their immediate area, swirling together with the French vanilla in front of them. (Y/N) pulled over a chair so he could sit down beside them. They pat the chair, gesturing for him to take a seat. The shy man pulled the chair a touch closer to them, as (Y/N) reached over the table to bring his mug in front of him. 

“If you want to deal with this tomorrow, I understand.” (Y/N) said, filling the silence with sound. Bucky’s forward yet timid nature further showed a different side of him that they had only seen once prior. His hand suddenly let go of theirs. But they felt the same hand turn their head around to face him. His lips met with theirs, the taste of hazelnuts comforting their mouth and allowed them to melt into his kiss. 

Bucky's arm wrapped around their waist, closing the little space between them. His timid nature is less than bold with his gentle movements. (Y/N) placed their hand against his chest, softly grabbing at the fabric beneath their hand. Bucky lived for the feeling, his heart palpitating from the traces on his chest. 

Slender touches trailed down from his fingertips, casting a sense of late night wonder. But the moment they pulled back, the need in his eyes left a lot to the imagination. 

"I won't lie, I think about you a lot more than I should," Bucky muttered, cheeks warm from their moment. "But I wonder if I could ever be enough for someone like you."   
"Your worth is not based on what you can offer me." (Y/N) said in response. Their hand gently stroked his cheek to comfort him. "We're both a mess. But that doesn't mean we couldn't be with each other, or even come to be better people some day. Even so, I will enjoy your presence no matter what." They sighed, leaning their head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around their waist and pulled them into his embrace. 

There was little doubt in the hope that fluttered between two uniquely different people.


End file.
